prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Admins
This is where you can find the pages of the current active administrators on this wikia. Besides being in the userpage header, you will also see this userbox on their pages. If you see it but the person lacks the user page header title, contact a real Admin. If you want to help out with something specific, then check out the Wiki Positions page in order to find the people you should contact for the job. If you need any help, the people listed on this page are the people to go to. Leave a message on one of our talk pages, and we'll get back to you. This page may or may not update frequently to change a Users promotion or de-promoted status- so remember to check back every once in a while! List of Admins Active *Moviejunkie2009 - Founder, Bureaucrat *Chrismh - Current leader of the PriPara wiki (feel free to contact her for purposes related to that wiki if needed) *Ivanly912 Semi-Active Inactive Event Team The event team is a team of users who run events for our users on the PriChan wiki. This involves contests, Awards, and many other fun events. Rollback Users If you make a mistake or see vandalism, report it to an admin right away or ask one of these users to remove it for you. Rollback users are people who can undo edits. Active *SilverDays16 Inactive Admin Requirements For those of the users that are striving to be a help to the community and become an admin, there are some requirements that the current admins are looking for. There are some other points that will be considered if we are looking for a new administrator, but the following five points are the most prominent ones. *'Are you active? '- An admin must be on the wiki at least once a week, and most of the current admins check in several times daily. If you need to take a break that's fine; but an admin shouldn't just vanish without prior notice. You may lose your Admin rights if you neglect your activity. *'Are you part of the community? '- Admins are a strong part of our community. They resolve issues, they organize events, and are prominent members of wiki life. Admins must be active in the community, such as commenting on blog posts and putting in your opinion in forum posts. *'Do you contribute to the wiki? '- Commenting and being an active user on the wiki is good, but our admin team each has a specialty that they're amazing at, and they put in a lot of work. All of the admin have been a rollback user before becoming an admin, so if we do promote you to a rollback user, know that you're on the right path. However, not all rollbacking users will be promoted to an admin, and in very rare cases, regular members may gain instant Admin rights. Most longtime users will become rollbackers at some point. *'Does the community trust you? '- Like one of the questions above, an admin must get along with the community. Working together at the PriChan Wiki is an important skill here. Admin must try to be on their best behavior like regular users, and they are not exempt from the Rules. *'Have you gone the extra mile? '- Helping out with mass-wiki projects is all good and dandy, but do you go the extra step? Looking to see if other users need help completing their bit, or if there's any other things you can do to help out is always a good way to start. Category:Browse Category:Site Administration Category:Help